


To the Ends of the Earth

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he supposed to resist when Vince looks over at him with that smile, wide and warm with his lips so lush and so fucking inviting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



It only happens once and a while, now. Not like when they were younger, when he took any opportunity to have Vince pressed against him with his fingers wrapped around his cock because it was so much better than jerking off by yourself, so much better to have Vince's mouth against his own, sucking on his lips, nipping at his jaw. It was so much easier and less complicated than fooling around with _girls_. He hadn't quite figured out how best to handle girls then - they were either way too clingy or wouldn't put out.

Vince had never had trouble getting girls. He sometimes wondered why Vince had even bothered with him when all he had to do was bat those baby blue eyes to make a crowd of girls come running. Those damn baby blue eyes and that inviting grin with just a hint of lecherousness, and god, that's always broken ever reservation that he might have about fooling around with Vince. That's all they need now, on those occasional, scattered nights when there were no movies to film and no girls had come home with them. When Turtle and Drama are passed the fuck out with the dog and the house is quiet. How is he supposed to resist when Vince looks over at him with that smile, wide and warm with his lips so lush and so fucking inviting?

Then Vince stands up and leaves without saying anything, pants hugging that carefully perfected ass, and Eric follows.

Vince will be waiting for him in his room, pulling his shirt off over his head like he owns the place - though essentially he does. Eric stands in the doorway for a moment, drinking in Vince's self assured sex appeal, not moving until Vince glances back at him with a smirk. "Jesus, E. Get in here, I'm getting cold."

"Heaven forbid," Eric replies, the retort a defense, the coolness a shield against admitting any kind of actual feelings. But the truth is that he'd follow Vince to the ends of the earth, regardless of whether or not they were doing this. Vince knows it, too, knows that Eric will always come to his beck and call, always do whatever he wants.

It's easy enough to give him what he wants for now, especially when Eric wants it so much himself. It's easy to strip down and pin Vince down in his bed, grinding against him as he looses himself in worshiping those lush lips with his own. He's achingly hard in no time, cock trapped between their bodies with Vince's, and he allows himself to indulge for a moment, breathing in deep of his scent as he kisses down his throat and nips and sucks at his skin.

"No marks," Vince gasps, and Eric bites harder at the crook of his neck in reply.

"That's not what you say to the girls," he shoots back, lathing the bite with his tongue before nipping at his clavicle. "You've always got one, that's what make's for. No one will know."

" _I'll_ know," Vince replies, arching under him when Eric kisses down to suck on a nipple. "You don't want me getting hard every time I look in a mirror, do you?"

"You already get hard looking at yourself. Don't need my hickies for that." Eric grins, and before Vince can complain, slips down and takes his cock in his mouth.

"Jesus, E - !" Vince's hands scramble at his hair, hips bucking up into his mouth, and he swallows, taking the thrust with practiced ease. He loves this, loves driving Vince wild, bucking underneath him, a string of breathless, half incoherent curses leaving his lips as Eric blows him. He likes to think that Vince comes back for this 'cause he's good at it, maybe even better than a lot of the girls Vince picks up. He's sure he enjoys blowing Vince more than most girls, who pretend to but don't. He loves the taste of his skin and the half bitter pearls of precum that he sucks from the head of his cock, loves the hard girth of his shaft in his mouth and the way Vince actually whimpers when he cups and caresses his balls just so. He loves it more when Vince comes down his throat, but they rarely get to that. Now, like most times, Vince pulls him back before he can finish, pulling Eric up and catching his mouth in hungry, desperate kisses as his fingers curl around his cock.

"Jesus Christ, E, you're so fucking hot, make me so goddamn hard...." Vince's words are half gasped between kisses, fingers working his cock, stroking precum over the length of his shaft until Eric feels fit to burst. That's always when Vince stops, as if knowing just how to drive him crazy. "Fuck me, E. Fuck me hard. Wanna come with your cock up my ass."

"You're so fucking dirty," Eric replies, because he has to say something to distract himself from immanent orgasm. He grabs a condom from his own supply - maybe that's why they always end up in here, cheap bastard - slicking himself with lube as he watches Vince settle onto his knees and forearms, looking up at him through dark curls that fall over his blue eyes.

And he smiles.

There's something about Vince during sex that's like nothing Eric ever sees outside of the bedroom. It's an open, almost honest sensuality, without the teasing movie star glamour that Eric is so used to now. It's more the Vince he met so long ago, the little boy who was always so happy just to be in Eric's company. The young man who'd kissed him when they were going through Drama's stolen porno, and that's what lead to this.

He curls over Vince and rocks deep into him, losing himself to the heat and pleasure of Vince's body, to the breathless groans of pleasure that each thrust pulls from Vince's throat. Neither of them will last long like this, not after teasing each other to a fever pitch, but he's still determined to enjoy ever moment of this. He noses aside Vince's curls to kiss the back of his neck, licking and sucking at the crook of his neck hard enough that he knows for certain that it will bruise. It makes Vince wild, gasping and cursing and bucking back against his cock. "Oh fuck, E, more! Jesus fuck - !"

In a more lucid moment he'd shoot back that he was doing exactly that, but by now he's too far gone to care. He angles to hit up against Vince's prostate as he drives into him, trying to hold off a few seconds longer, and thankfully that's all it takes before Vince is coming undone underneath him, bucking back against him with a shout, clenching and shuddering around his cock and driving Eric to climax himself.

They end up sprawled out on the bed, the wet spot carefully avoided between them - likely the real reason why they always do this in his bed, Eric reflects - panting and sated. He chucks the condom in the trash beside the bed, glancing over at Vince when he reaches between them to catch Eric's hand in his own and give it a squeeze.

He'd follow Vince to the ends of the earth regardless of whether or not they were doing this, Eric thinks as he returns Vince's grin with his own. But it's certainly nicer that they are.

~~~


End file.
